legitcombatarmsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:-Charmed-/LCA Goddess
Do I really need any content? I believe the TITLE says it all. Whahahha. Okay I officially wanted a (blog) on the LCA Wikia. So the best way to start one is by a rant. I'm going to QQ about things I'd like changed in Combat Arms. - Lag Issues (Yes I know it never changes. But for once I really wish Nexon would show progress) in this area. It seems like they have more server errors / random disconnects and game crashes then ever. They abolished the "East Coast" servers and it tends to leave the West Coast over-populated and full. Also by doing this it seems to push more people in Black Market, which lets face it - the more users that are in BM the more it tends to benefit Nexon ($). - Blocking Feature (it needs improvment). There are loop holes around this (i.e. those that you block may still harass you by simply sending you a troll gift. Like... sunglasses, with rude messages). Now I know Nexon also had a problem with this being exploited by people wishing to crash others games by mass sending gifts. I wouldn't usually mention this but I could solve both with one simple fix. Do NOT allow anyone who is not on your friendslist to send you a gift. That takes care of exploiters and stalkers. - Since I'm on the subject of harassment/stalkers, it would be really nice if Nexon also didn't allow them to join ANY room with said stalk-ee. I mean what's the point of "blocking" someone if they can just join the same game as you and harass you in the gameroom / gameroom lobby? The point of blocking is to sever communications so you do not have to see them or their text in game. However, I can still see them... they may not type directly towards me, but they still join the same room as me (and that I can still see). Overall, this is a flaw in Nexon's block feature that I'd like to see changed. - Please for the LOVE OF GOD, Nexon. Please get some better customization items. I've been complaining about this for years. When I first joined Combat Arms in 2008, I had no choice but to be a male avatar. Now the newer accounts have a choice to choose which sex to be. Although I am glad Nexon finally supported the idea to offer a female character. However, I think it was a little unfair that I had to buy my sex change when it should've been offered to me for having thus, older account. With that being said, I'd also like to see different clothing, skins for guns and defintely different characters. It gets boring, and compared to some of the games Nexon has published they defintely behind in the graphics department. Other randoms I'd like to QQ briefly about: - Hackers. The exploitation on this game is tremendous. I am sometimes amazed by the genorisity of others and the community pulling together to make this game a better place. Truly the support and encouragement resides with also those who have any type of community page for Combat Arms, (YOU) are the Heroes in this game and truly do not get enough credit. - NX Grade. What's the point Nexon? It would be honorable if we actually got an incentive for having anything over a Bronze Grade. You could easily give us some perm gear for having it. (example: Perm EXP/GP Passes). You might aswell, we need Bronze to get into Black Market Channels to get a 15% boost of EXP, why not just give them to us in Passes. Also make them stackable- this way when we all hit our diamond grades we actually earn that 5%, 10% increment. - SNIPERS. Since we finally have a "NO Specs" function. I believe we need better control of weapons in CA. It would be nice if we had a semi / bolt option. Too many people QQ about this in game. I'm glad you finally obliterated the "nub spec" I often get called, but can you please stop the QQ whenever someone gets shot by a Semi in a Snipers Only match. I see their point, but if we had more options and better controls for our EM's and SM's, I think it would promote more positive gameplay for all. ----- Since I'm running out of options I would like to briefly emphasize that I am a fan of Dedicated Servers. Should Nexon ever go this route I would be SO happy. It might be a long shot in the dark, but I'd really love to have control through a dedi-server. /DropTheMic /GoddessOut Category:Blog posts